A Cry For Help
by Shadow Keeper
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this What would happen if Stafox met DBZ?
1. Default Chapter

A Cry for Help   
  
  
"Commander O'Donnell, Starfox is here!" One of the pilots observed.   
"What are you waiting for? Call for more invaders, don't underestimate them!" Wolf said calmly.   
"Target locked," Fox McCloud said. He pulled the trigger. His arwing fired its hyper lasers at the invaders, causing them to explode.   
"Nice shot Fox," Said Bill. Fox said nothing, he only grinned at the remains of his enemies. The four other fighters took off, there was no reason to be here anymore. Their missions were simple: destroy their enemy. These five mobile suits are called arwings, which are flown by five teenage pilots. Fox, a handsome yet mysterious young vulpine who, ever since his father died, rarely showed his emotions. Most think he's suicidal by how seriously he takes his missions. He can be a cold-blooded killer when it comes to killing, but deep down...he's the opposite of that, he just can't seem to find his soft side. There is Bill, who had just accepted the offer to join the team. He is considered the most lively of the five. He has a sense of humor and he also keeps his humor up on the battlefield. There is Peppy, an old veteran, who is quite serious. Then Falco, he also takes his missions seriously, but he is extremly arrogant. Slippy, a very annoying frog who hates to kill even though he knows he has to. These five Pilots are the Starfox team.   
Fox stared at the remains left on the battlefield, thinking to himself.   
Later that night...   
"*Gasp!*" Fox awoke with a start, his fur covered in cold sweat, he was gasping for air. Something didn't feel right. Fox keeled over as his stomach began to cramp horribly. He grabbed his stomach in pain.   
"What the hell is going on...?" He demanded, his face covered in pain. He looked at his hand, which suddenly began to fade.   
"My...stomach..." Slippy moaned in agony, he screamed in horror as his arm suddenly faded.   
Fara suddenly awoke, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She turned towards her clock. Two thirty A.M. Why do I feel so awake for? She wondered, then sighed.   
"Fox, where are you?" she asked softly.   
Suddenly, her stomach began to cramp.   
"Was it something I ate?" She moaned as it worsened. She grabbed her stomach, she suddenly faded.   
The arwings also faded.   
"What's going on here?!" Bill screamed, he was flying into some other dimension. Suns, planets, comets, and other sort of things flew around or past him. Lightening filled the hole he was flying through. He suddenly saw a light...a blinding light...   
"Oof!" Bill hit the ground with a loud thud. He spat out the grass that flew in his mouth when he landed. He wiped his mouth, than looked around.   
"Where am I?" He wondered. He stood up, surveying the area.   
Suddenly...   
"Ahhh!" Slippy fell on to Bill, knocking him down once again.   
"What the hell?!" Bill looked up at Slippy, who stood up.   
"Where are we? One second I was sleeping, next thing I know I'm in some other kind of world..." Slippy trailed off, noticing a dinosaur flying over them.   
"Are we in the past?" Bill wondered.   
"It's very possible..." Slippy said.   
"But how did we get here? I mean, you can't just go to the past...someone must have brought us here," Bill looked around.   
"Ahhh!" Peppy and Falco hit the ground beside them. Falco landed gracefully, Peppy rolled on the ground and quickly stood up.   
"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Bill smiled.   
"Where are we?" Peppy asked.   
"We're in the past, I think," Slippy said, "I'm not sure."   
"The past? Hah! We have excellent technology, but we aren't advanced enough to travel through time," Falco observed.   
"Yeah, you're right," Bill said, "But how did we get here?"   
Peppy shrugged, then looked around. His eyes widened.   
"Look! Our arwings are here too!" He pointed at the five arwings lying on the ground several hundred meters from them.   
"If there are five arwings here, then where is Fox?" Duo wondered.   
"Heads up!" Slippy yelled. Bill looked up, only to get knocked down again by Fox.   
"Why is everyone falling on me?!" Bill yelled.   
"Sorry," Fox said impassively.   
"If this some of Andoss's work?" Duo demanded. Fox said nothing.   
"Look, how about we just look around and see where we are?" slippy demanded.   
"Okay, why not?" Peppy followed him. Suddenly, something lightening fast flew over their heads.   
"What!" Peppy ducked, alarmed. Something else flew over them, and stopped, landing on the ground gracefully.   
"Who-what the hell are you?" Bill demanded.   
The man smiled, crossing his arms. He was wearing an orange outfit with black boots. He had wild black hair with black eyes.   
"My name is Goku," he said, "I am assuming you are the five Starfox Pilots."   
"Um...yeah," Bill stuttered.   
Goku smiled, "No need to be frightened, friends."   
Suddenly, two other people hovered to the ground next to the man called Goku. One was short, he wore blue spandex with an odd type of armor covering his chest, he wore white gloves and boots. He also had wild black hair, he smirked.   
"This is Vegeta," Goku said.   
A tall green man loomed behind Goku. His face was impassive. He wore a white turban and cape, with a baggy purple suit. He had pointy ears and he had pink muscles.   
"I'm Piccolo," he said.   
"Uh, question," Bill said, raising his hand, "How do you know us? How can you fly, and why the hell are we here?"   
Goku smiled, "We have a lot of explaining to do, but we'll tell you why you're here."   
"Thank you!" Slippy sighed.   
"We are fighting a new type of enemy, they're robots in space-fighters much like yours. Despite our strength, we can't defeat them. This is where you come in."   
Falco raised an eyebrow.   
"You are considered to be experts at Flying, and you have the key to their defeat. We need you to fight along side of us temporarily. This is why we brought you here."   
Fox said nothing, he only crossed his arms and pouted.   
"So, we're going to help you save the world?" Slippy asked.   
"Yes," Goku answered, "Will you help us?"   
"I say go for it," Duo said, smiling.   
"I'm up for it," Slippy answered.   
"Sure," Peppy said.   
"piece of cake," Falco bowsted.   
Everyone stared at Fox for an answer, he shrugged.   
"I think it's a yes. Even if you said no, you're outnumbered, Foxy," Bill laughed, tail wagging.   
"We give you our thanks. Now please follow us. We'll bring your arwings along too. Now let's get moving. There is a lot we have to talk about."   
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A Cry for Help part 2

A Cry for Help Part-2   
  
  
"Okay, now that we're here, what do you want from us?" Bill demanded.   
Goku sighed. The five pilots were now standing in his living room. Vegeta snorted while Piccolo said nothing.   
"Some type of enemy has invaded our world," Goku said, "They are using star-fighters. Strangely, they are made of some super strong titanium alloy, which our most powerful blasts cannot even scratch it."   
"titanium alloy?" Peppy asked, "You mean arwings?"   
"Yes," Goku said, "Five Arwings that look EXACTLY like yours, with five pilots...that also look like you."   
"What...?" Slippy asked, "You mean, clones?"   
"Yes, they apparently have the same piloting skills you five possess, and their arwings have the same weapons and impact tolerance. We're guessing they're your evil twins."   
Bill raised an eyebrow.   
"What the hell is wrong with this dimension?" Bill raised his arms helplessly, "Dinosaurs, people with extraordinary power, and now we have evil clones!"   
Piccolo chuckled, "Your so-called twins didn't just show up in our world, they were brought here."   
"Brought here?" Peppy echoed.   
"They were brought here for a reason. We don't know why, even King Kai does not know."   
"Who's King Kai?" Slippy asked.   
Goku laughed, "Silly me. I've forgot to tell you about him. King Kai is the one who brought you here. He possesses great powers, he can speak telepathically, and he is wise, except for the fact he has lisp..."   
Vegeta snorted, "Try not to laugh if you ever see him. His weight is absolutely-"   
"Look out!"   
Vegeta fell to the ground as someone fell on him. He pushed the figure off.   
"Damn you! I should take your worthless life you-" Vegeta paused as he looked down at a young gril who fell on him. She looked around her, she was frightened. She had Fox's fur, flat ears, and beautiful blue eyes.   
"I'm...I'm sorry sir," she whispered.   
Vegeta sneered at her, but backed off.   
"Fara...?" Fox whispered.   
Fara climbed to her feet, dusting herself off.   
"I apologize," she said, "I didn't mean to-"   
"Don't worry about it," Goku said, smiling.   
"Where am I?"   
Vegeta whispered to Goku, "Kakarott, what is this fragile female doing here? She is not a Pilot."   
"I don't know," Goku admitted, "but if King Kai brought her here, he must have had a good reason."   
Vegeta muttered under his breath.   
Fara looked around, "Fox!" she cried.   
Fox blushed avoided her gaze. He walked away into the kitchen, sitting down at the table by himself.   
"Okay look," Goku announced, "we have plenty of time to discuss about what to do with our enemies. But right now, I suggest you all get some rest and not worry about it right now. We'll show you your rooms."   
Goku beckoned them to follow him. They walked outside, Goku reached into his gi pocket and pulled out a small pill. He threw it on the ground, a big POOF! of smoke appeared. When the dust settled, the pill had transformed into a house.   
"Okay, did I just see a pill turn into a HOUSE?" Bill asked, rubbing his eyes. "Man, all of this fighting is taking its toll..."   
Goku smiled, "Let's just say we're not as primitive as we look. A friend of mine, named Bulma created these, she is very smart. You'll be meeting her tomorrow. Now go inside and fight over your rooms," he laughed. Vegeta snorted once again.   
"You and your lame jokes, Kakarott," he mumbled, walking away.   
"Okay, after you settle into your rooms, come back inside, we'll have dinner ready," Goku walked away, leaving the five pilots and Fara by themselves. Bill hesitated before walking in, with everyone else following. He turned around.   
"Okay, I get first dibs!" He smiled, looking around.   
"Hm, not bad at all," Slippy said, "This is as big as an ordinary house. Dining room, living room, bathroom, five bedrooms..."   
"Five bedrooms?" Falco asked.   
"Yeah," Slippy pointed at a little tag by the door: COPYRIGHT CAPSULE COPORATION, 2001. House complete with a dining room, a living room, one bathroom, and five bedrooms.   
"Okay, there's five bedrooms, but there's six of us. One of us is going to have to share with someone else," Peppy said.   
"Hmmmmm, who's going to share?" Slippy wondered.   
"We can let Fara have her own room, I mean, being the great gentlemen we are and all..."   
"Shut-up, Bill," Falco muttered, "Dumb dog."   
"That's alright," Fara said, "I wouldn't mind sharing with somebody."   
Bill ran up to her and hugged her.   
"Thank you!" He cried, "Thank you! Now I don't have to worry about sharing a bed with one of them! I can watch whatever I want, do whatever I want..."   
" Bill you're really starting to annoy me," Falco muttered.   
Bill sighed, "Well, I get this room right here..." he said, pointing to a small room next to the bathroom. Slippy walked upstairs, "I have this one," he called.   
Falco walked upstairs also, "I have the room next to him."   
Peppy looked around, then walked off, "I have this room. Looks like you two are sharing." he closed the door behind him.   
Fara blushed (who wouldn't?).   
"Well, I guess we better settle in," she said cheerfully. Fox said nothing, he walked quietly into the room, Fara following. Fox looked around. The room was small, but not too small. There was a small bed in the corner with a couch across from it. There was a wooden dresser at the end of the room, which a television rested on. Two lamps hung from the walls.   
"It's a nice room," Fara said cheerfully, trying to spark a conversation. Fox snorted and walked around, inspecting everything.   
"What are you doing?" Fara asked. Fox looked under the dressers and under the bed.   
"Looking for bombs. Until I know these people better, they are my enemies," Fox muttered.   
Fara chuckled softly. She sat down on the bed, sighing softly. 'Oh Fox, you don't trust anyone, do you?' Fara thought softly. She got up and walked out of the room, heading for the Sons house to eat. After Fox was done checking, he sat on the couch. He reached into his pockets and took out a gun, checking to see if it was loaded. His face was dark, his eyes intense. His gun was fully loaded.   
"Fara, if anybody touches you." He trailed off.   
He put his gun away and headed for the Sons house, his stomach grumbling.   
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
